


Warmth of the Night

by isweartothestarsabove



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adorable, Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, WIP, a kind of wip, bed sharing, losers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweartothestarsabove/pseuds/isweartothestarsabove
Summary: At night, it was cold on the island, making it hard for Oliver to sleep comfortably.  But he could, if he just got the courage to ask.





	Warmth of the Night

It was cold.  It was so, fucking, cold.  And about ten feet from him was a warm, very warm heater.  Which could be shared.  If Oliver could actually get the courage to get past the driving fear of having to ask Slade to share a bedroll.  Oliver shifted, getting comfortable and curling up further in a ball to keep any trace of warmth left with him.

 

Oliver grumbled, it wasn’t this cold during the night the first few weeks on the island.  Now though?  Now it felt like they were in the middle of Antarctica.  Even more of a reason to ask Slade to share a bedroll.  Or he would probably freeze to death during the night.

 

Which brought back to the reason of  _ why _ he was so scared to ask.  ‘Cause this guy could do any number of things to him, and all of them wouldn’t involve saying the word ‘yes’.  He’d probably make him train some more, and Oliver wanted sleep more than getting smacked by bamboo repeatedly.

 

Oliver sat up and took a deep breath, trying to get some courage flowing through his blood.  He waited for a moment, shivering and staring into the darkness of the plane while listening to the soft breathing of a sleeping Slade.  When Oliver’s teeth started chattering, he finally got up from his bedroll, taking his blanket and pillow with him.

 

Well, it was now or never.

 

He shuffled over to the sleeping form of Slade, moving slowly so he wouldn’t trip over anything that could be lying around.  When he finally ran into Slade, he crouched down and reached a hand out to shake him awake, “Hey, Slade.”

 

He got an annoyed grunt for his efforts, so Oliver tried again, shaking Slade harder, “Slade, wake up.”

 

“What?” Slade grunted and shoved Oliver’s hands off of him, “Why aren’t you asleep?”  Oliver shifted back a little with an amused grin.

 

“I’m cold, can we share a bed?”

 

Slade let out a loud groan.  “Are you fucking serious?  You woke me up, ‘cause you’re  _ cold _ ?”

 

Oliver huffed, “Well, I’m sorry I’m not a human heater like you.”

 

Slade chuckled.  After a moment of silence, a beam of light cut through the darkness.  Oliver looked at the annoyed man laying on the floor in front of him.  “What makes you think sharing a bed is going to make you any warmer, kid?”

 

“What makes you think sleeping alone will make you warm?” Oliver shot back.  He raised an eyebrow waiting for a response.  Slade gave him a bland look.  

 

“No,” Slade said, and promptly rolled over while turning off the flashlight.  Oliver spluttered, reaching out to shake Slade again.  Before he even touched Slade, his hand was grabbed, “Don’t touch me.”

 

“But its cold!  C’mon Slade,” Oliver complained, trying to not sound like he was whining.

 

“Stop whining, kid, and suck it up,” Slade replied.  Damn it.  Oliver huffed.  Well fine, if he was gonna be like that, Oliver would just have to take things into his own hands.  So he lifted up the blanket, placed his pillow down, and slid under.

 

Slade jerked up and turned to face Oliver.  He turned on the flashlight and shined it in Oliver’s face causing him to squint, “The fuck?”  Oliver’s response was to pull his blanket on top of them.  “No, go away.”

 

“I’ll go away when it gets thirty degrees warmer, “ Oliver shifted a little closer to Slade, “Otherwise, I’m staying.”

 

“I can move.”

 

“Go ahead, be my guest.”

 

Slade groaned, turned off the flashlight and laid back down, still facing Oliver.  “You’re a real brat, kid.”

 

Oliver rolled his eyes and grinned, “Stop complaining, you were just as cold as me.”  He scooched a bit a closer, trying to bask in the warmth emitting from Slade’s body.  Slade let out a breath and wrapped an arm around Oliver’s waist to pull him closer to his body.  Oliver let out a noise of surprise at the sudden action, but settled quickly, pleased at how much warmer it already was.

 

“Thank you,” Oliver mumbled after a few moments of silence.  The warmth of their bodies combined under the blankets created a comfortable heat that began to lull Oliver to sleep, and, he suspected, Slade as well.

 

He felt a light pressure press against his head, and then, “No problem, kid.”

 

Oliver let out a quiet laugh and pushed his forehead against Slade’s chest, “G’night.”

 

“Shut up and go to sleep,” was grunted in reply.  Oliver grinned and settled, taking his advice.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dreams are inspirational, they can make stories. 
> 
> This was inspired by a dream last night, I just had to whip it up


End file.
